


Take That Leap of Faith

by sogladileftmytower



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogladileftmytower/pseuds/sogladileftmytower
Summary: From his bed, Magnus hears the sounds of laughter from the Starblaster’s deck. He recognizes Barry’s deep, throaty chuckle, and Merle’s exuberant cackling. He thinks he hears a small explosion, which probably means Taako and Lup are involved. Magnus shifts to look at the clock on his bedside table. 2:37 am. Rubbing a hand down his face, he swings his legs over the bed until they touch the cold floor. He finds an over-sized Fantasy Fall Out Boy t-shirt to toss on, and wonders why the fuck he hadn’t been invited to any rad, late-night deck party.





	Take That Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up hello - this is my first fic ever, and lo and behold it's some taagnus sweetness. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

From his bed, Magnus hears the sounds of laughter from the Stablaster’s deck. He recognizes Barry’s deep, throaty chuckle, and Merle’s exuberant cackling. He thinks he hears a small explosion, which probably means Taako and Lup are involved. Magnus shifts to look at the clock on his bedside table. 2:37 am. Rubbing a hand down his face, he swings his legs over the bed until they touch the cold floor. He finds an over-sized Fantasy Fall Out Boy t-shirt to toss on, and wonders why the fuck he hadn’t been invited to any rad, late-night deck party. 

Treading quietly on bare feet through the ship, Magnus makes his way to the deck, pressing his ear against the door. 

“Lulu, do Magnus this time,” he hears Taako giggle. “Please, I’m literally dying.”

“Well,” Lup begins, in what Magnus determines is an imitation of his voice, “it looks like we’ve come to another planet that has neither dogs, dried meats, nor children for me to coach. I guess I’ll just have to spend the year getting more yoked and making these sideburns _more_ rad.” 

Huffing with laughter, Magnus pushes the door open. “Don’t pretend like you guys don’t wish we’d found a puppy planet yet,” he asserts to the small group before him, placing his hands on his hips as the door shuts behind him.

“Mango!” Taako and Lup yell in unison, both of their faces lighting up as they turn their heads to face him.

“Hey big guy,” Merle smiles at him, raising a glass of wine in his direction.

“What are you guys doing out here?” Magnus laughs as he asks, gesturing towards the bottle of wine in Barry’s hand and the twins, sitting with their legs dangling over the edge of the ship. 

“Having _fun_. Is that a crime, ‘Security Officer’?” Lup says, her eyes glinting playfully in the moonlight.

“In reality,” Barry chimes in with his husky voice, pushing his glasses up his nose, “I found some wine from some past years, and Lup suggested we drink it with whoever was still awake.”

“And here I thought I wasn’t invited to your cool deck party,” Magnus sighs dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. 

Taako tosses his long hair over his shoulder and smiles, “Yea, these nerd’s version of a rager was getting wine drunk and doing impressions of each other.” He twists a lock of hair between his fingers and smirks up at Magnus, “Also, nice shirt, fuckin’ _nerd_.” 

“Thanks,” Magnus grins genuinely, looking down at himself. Over-sized t-shirt, sweatpants, and bare feet: the perfect outfit for a deck party with his family. 

Lup stands up and offers him her glass, which he takes and then sets aside, “You have to admit Mags, my impression of you was pretty spot-on.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, but his smile is still making his eyes crinkle at the edges. “Alright, well I’m here now, let’s hear some more of these _great_ impressions.”

“I hate to be a bummer,” Merle says in his raspy voice, “but my old ass is drunk as a skunk and ready to hit the hay.”

“The feeling is mutual old man,” Lup says as she yawns, standing up and walking to Barry, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

Barry tucks her closer, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. “Yea, I think we’re going to call it a night. Sorry, Magnus, but I promise we’ll get you next time.”

“You can chill with me Mags,” Taako says nonchalantly. “I’m not ready to turn in yet.”

Magnus cocks his head to the side. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay up for me.” Magnus watches as Lup walks over to Taako to kiss the top of his head and whisper something in his ear before walking through the door with Barry and Merle in tow. 

Taako turns his head back to look at the planet below: a vast expanse of forest, humming with life. “Yea, I’m sure,” he says, swinging his sock-covered feet back and forth over the edge. 

“Cool, because I’m awake now,” Magnus chuckles as he sits down in the spot next to Taako where Lup had been only moments before. 

Taako watches the world below, and Magnus watches Taako. He watches the way his ears flick towards the sounds of insects and nocturnal animals below, he watches the wind send strands of hair ghosting across his freckled face, and as he watches he feels a blush creep up his face, beginning at the base of his neck. 

“So, this is chill,” Taako looks up at him with half a smile. 

“Yea,” Magnus agrees, blinking out of his reverie as he hooks his arms over the railings so he can dangle more easily. “We’ve got the light, nobody’s dead, and we’ve still got a couple of months to spare.”

Taako cocks his head to the side slightly as a small laugh escapes from his lips. “That’s not what I meant, but I guess you’re right.” 

“Well, what do you mean, then?” Magnus asks honestly. 

Taako turns his eyes to Magnus’, long lashes dusting his cheeks. “I meant,” he drawls, “that hanging out with you out here is chill. I feel like every time I see you you’re either screaming, laughing, or covered in blood.” 

“Oh,” Magnus says softly, “yea, I guess it is.” He smiles at Taako, but the elf has already turned his attention back to the world below, sleep dress ruffling around his knees in the light breeze. 

Magnus swallows. He’s been nursing a crush on Taako for a few cycles now. It’s nothing like what Lup and Barry went through. He has no intention of hiding his feelings for decades, but then again, how do you tell the most beautiful, sarcastic elf you’ve ever met that you’ve been mooning over them? He fears Taako’s rejection, fears he won’t take him seriously. 

He’s broken from his thoughts as Taako scoots closer and leans his head on Magnus’ shoulder, rubbing his nose and blinking sleepily. Magnus freezes up, knows that Taako is touchy and this shouldn’t come as a surprise, but feels that same blush creeping up his neck again anyway. 

“I’m cold, and you’re warm,” Taako explains, nudging closer. “I figure your enormous body mass must be good for _something_.” 

Magnus bites his lip. He wants to tell him so badly, but he’s afraid. He’s afraid that Taako will laugh at him when he shoots him down, he’s even more afraid that Taako will be really nice about it. But when will he get another chance like this? He thinks of Lup and Barry, in love and attempting to skirt around it for decades, before they both finally rubbed their eyes and realized they’d been made for each other all along. Thinking of his friends gives him courage, so he grips one hand against the railing, focuses on the feeling of Taako’s head on his shoulder, and does what he does best: rushes in. 

“Hey, T-Taako,” he stutters nervously. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Shoot, my dude,” Taako replies from his shoulder, tucking one of his legs to his body. 

“It’s about…feelings…that I have…for…someoneonthiship,” he finishes quickly, all of the words leaving his body in one panicked breath. 

Taako jerks his head up, swiveling his body so he can face Magnus’ profile directly. 

“No fuckin’ way,” he grins, and Magnus can’t help but notice the gap between his front teeth with fondness. His eyes don’t look sleepy anymore. “Who is it, Mags? Come on, I need to know, because if it’s Lucretia boy howdy are you in for a rude awakening. I don’t think you’re quite her _type_ , and-"

“It’s you, Taako,” Magnus interrupts rapidly, tucking his head into his body and closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to see his reaction. 

“Oh,” he hears Taako exhale softly. 

“Yea,” Magnus squeezes his eyes shut tighter. “I kind of figured it was one-sided, but I didn’t want to go another cycle without you knowing.”

“Hey, look at me Mags,” Taako whispers, and Magnus feels a long-fingered hand hold his forearm softly. 

“Okay, just make it quick,” Magnus says as he turns his body to face Taako, still keeping his eyes closed. “I’m sensitive underneath all this body hair and raw masculine power.”

He listens to Taako laugh, a quiet, musical sound that whistles through his teeth. “No problem, big guy.” Why did Taako sound so close?

It’s then that he feels the soft, chaste press of lips against his own. His mind explodes into a million colors, his heart hammering faster as his eyes snap open to see Taako kissing him, his hand still gently holding Magnus’ forearm. 

“Not what you were expecting, huh?” Taako grins as he pulls away, pulling all of his long hair over one shoulder. 

“Do it again,” Magnus begs breathlessly, and Taako obliges, leaning forward until their lips meet once more.

This time, Magnus is ready for him. He cradles Taako’s face between both of his big hands, feeling soft hair and even softer skin beneath his fingertips. Kissing Taako is so much better than he ever imagined it would be, as Taako moves his hands to rest idly on Magnus’ chest, and Magnus shivers from the contact and not the chill in the air.

He feels Taako smile into the kiss, tilting his head just so he can get a better angle to lick tentatively into Magnus’ mouth. Magnus thinks he’s never felt anything so wonderful in his entire life. 

Magnus squeaks in surprise and pulls Taako closer, and Taako laughs into his mouth. Never one to be outdone, Magnus pulls Taako’s full bottom lip between his teeth, nipping slightly. He’s rewarded with a gasp as Taako pulls away and tucks his head against Magnus’ chest, where he begins laughing in earnest. 

“What’s so funny?” Magnus asks, putting his head on top of Taako’s, running his fingers through the long, thick hair. 

“I thought I was crushing on a straight dude this whole time,” Taako says in a bubbling, muffled voice from Magnus’ chest. 

“I’m flexible,” Magnus grins against Taako’s hair, trying to pull him into a tighter embrace only for the elf to extricate himself and stand, all long limbs and mischief. 

“Oh, I bet,” Taako rolls his eyes fondly as he offers his hand, which Magnus takes as he stands. 

“Well, what now,” Magnus asks, threading his fingers through Taako’s. 

“Well, I’m going the fuck to bed,” Taako quips, leading Magnus through the door back into the ship. The Starblaster is wreathed in silence as the two of them pad softly into it. Taako releases Magnus’ hand and begins walking towards Lup’s room, where Magnus knows Barry will be also. 

“That’s not your room,” Magnus chides, pushing his eyebrows together in mock confusion. He’s not surprised. Everyone knows that Taako will regularly clamber into Lup’s room to cuddle with the couple. Taako’s never had to share his sister, and boundaries aren’t exactly his specialty. Neither Lup nor Barry are even surprised by it anymore. 

“And it’s not yours either,” Taako winks. Magnus blushes. “Take me to dinner or something first Maggie, damn,” he says as he cracks the door open to Lup’s room. 

“It’s a date, then?” Magnus asks, shifting nervously on his feet. 

Taako grins. “It’s a date, loser.” He slips into Lup’s room, not taking his eyes off of Magnus until he disappears behind the door. 

Magnus runs his fingers through his hair, blowing all of the breath he’d been holding in his lungs out at once before half-walking, half-running to his room. Once inside, he paces around it, grinning like a madman before throwing a fist into the air and flopping down on his bed. 

He tosses his shirt off and looks at the clock on his bedside table for the second time this morning, where it reads 4:16 am. Magnus falls asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of a freckled face with gap teeth, first kisses, first dates, and all that could come after. 

…

The next morning, just as the sun is cresting the horizon, Captain Davenport steps onto the deck of his beloved ship only to find half-finished glasses of wine and several empty bottles. 

“Oh come the fuck on, guys. Really? Again?” He says to no one in particular, nudging his foot against one of the empty bottles and sighing, even though there’s no one there to hear the fondness in it.

**Author's Note:**

> go easy on me, chaps.
> 
> if you enjoyed my bullshit, come see me on tumblr @sogladileftmytower or @incorrecttazquotes.
> 
> if you did not enjoy my bullshit, i have no name and we'll never have to see each other again.


End file.
